<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Just Like Mama! by WiiFan2009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914063">The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Just Like Mama!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009'>WiiFan2009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Gaiden [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DR Gaiden, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko goes to wake up her three-year-old daughter Kiki, only to find she's not in her bed. Where could she have gone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Gaiden [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Just Like Mama!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts">NotFanFicNet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by NotFanFicNet, and takes place before the events of Kiki Meets Genocide Jill.  Please read and comment below, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kiki!  Breakfast is ready!”  Kyoko called as she opened the door to her daughter’s room, only to furrow her brow and frown in concern as she saw that her three-year-old daughter wasn’t in her bed.  “Kiki?  Kiki, where are you?!  Kiki?!”  She turned around and saw her husband approach, leading her to fret “Makoto, have you seen Kiki?  She’s not in her bed, and she’s not answering when I call her?”</p><p>Frowning in confusion, Makoto shook his head and answered “No, but let’s not panic.  Let’s search the first floor; she couldn’t have gotten too far.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>“We’ve searched every room in this house, and we haven’t found hide nor hair of her.  Where could she..”</p><p>*Ruffle*</p><p>“What?”  Kyoko gasped as she and Makoto turned in the direction of the ruffling sound, seeing their bedroom door wide open.  “Could she..”</p><p>“Well, it is the only place we haven’t checked yet, so, let’s find out…”  Makoto suggested, sweatdropping as she rushed inside before sighing in amusement and following her inside.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Makoto and Kyoko gaped as they saw Kiki, still in her nightgown and with a bad case of bedhead, standing wobbly with a grin.</p><p>“Kyoko…look…”  Makoto pointed at his daughter’s legs, causing Kyoko to gasp as she followed Makoto’s finger.</p><p>“My…my old boots…Makoto…Kiki’s wearing my boots from Hope’s Peak Academy!”</p><p>Indeed, Kiki’s feet were now encased in Kyoko’s old, heeled boots, the hem reaching the top of her thighs as she tried to wobble over to them.</p><p>“Mama!  Look, Mama…whoa!”</p><p>“Kiki!”  Kyoko cried out as her daughter tripped, rushing out to catch her as the young girl fell.</p><p>Kyoko sighed as she successfully caught her daughter by the underarms, helping Kiki back into a standing position before Kiki giggled “Mama!  Look, I’m just like you, Mama!”</p><p>Makoto smiled and nodded “She’s right…she does look like you in those boots.”</p><p>Her brow furrowed, Kyoko looked over her gleeful little girl; with her one violet eye and long hair, as well as the purple boots that Kyoko herself had worn years ago, Kiki looked like the spitting image of her, save for the ahoge, brown hair, and one green eye that she had inherited from her Father.</p><p>Kyoko couldn’t help but grin and ruffle Kiki’s hair, agreeing “Yes, you do look like Mama…”</p><p>Makoto grinned as he offered “Hey honey, I’ve got an idea.  Let me just get my camera and we can go to the living room…”</p><p>XXX</p><p>“Come on, Kiki!  Come to Mama, come to Mama!”  Kyoko called out, on her knees as a now dressed Kiki wobbled over to her in her Kyoko’s purple boots.</p><p>Makoto meanwhile stood to the side, pointing a camcorder at them as he recorded the scene, cheering “You can do it, Kiki!  Just put one foot in front of the other, and take your time.”</p><p>Kyoko and Makoto grinned as Kiki at last managed to walk into Kyoko’s arms, the former Detective wrapping her arms around her daughter and lifting Kiki into the air as she praised “Yay!  You did it, Kiki!”</p><p>“I did it, Mommy!”  Kiki confirmed, the two girls giggling as Makoto smiled behind the camera.</p><p>“Hey Kiki, are you just like Mommy?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just like Mommy!”</p><p>The girls went back to giggling as Makoto reluctantly pressed the <strong>Stop</strong> button, halting the recording as he walked up to his two favorite girls.</p><p>“Great job; this’ll make for a great home movie when she’s older.”</p><p>Kyoko nodded, agreeing “That’s right, she will…and in the meantime…”  Makoto paled as Kyoko smirked mischievously, reaching into her pocket to pull out a VHS tape labeled <strong>Makoto’s First Steps</strong> before turning to her daughter and suggesting with a giggle “Come on, Kiki, let’s go watch Daddy take his first steps when he was a little boy!”</p><p>“YAY!”  Kiki cheered before being carried by Kyoko over to the TV.</p><p>Makoto sighed and lamented <em>…Well…let’s get the humiliation over with…</em>  before he dragged himself over to the couch and sat in the middle.</p><p>Kiki and Kyoko came to sit on either side of him, giggling as Kyoko turned on the TV and pressed <strong>Play</strong>, revealing a toddling Makoto onscreen with a pregnant Hana encouraging him along, Shingi occasionally chiming in from behind the camcorder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>